


Ooo, Ducklings!

by Nenagh24 (EverFascinated)



Series: Of Zombies and What Comes After [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Can be read as stand alone, Can be read without workskin/images, Don't Post To Another Site, Embedded Images, Epistolary, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Slice of Life, Steter Week 2020, Texting, implied sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/pseuds/Nenagh24
Summary: A not-so-ordinary morning for Peter and Stiles told through text messages. Featuring early morning rituals, death, vendettas, and some chores.If it weren't for the ducklings, it would just be another Tuesday.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Of Zombies and What Comes After [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930288
Comments: 9
Kudos: 201





	Ooo, Ducklings!

**Author's Note:**

> This work has a custom work skin applied to make it look like actual text conversations, but can be read without it if you like.
> 
> Shout out to [CodenameCarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameCarrot/pseuds/CodenameCarrot) and [La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza) for their guide [How to Make iOS Text Messages on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845)!

Screenshots from Peter Hale's phone of a conversation to a contact labeled Stiles:  
  
**Peter:** Good night ♥  
  
**Today** 05:49 AM  
  
**Stiles:** I'm done with predawn rituals  
  
**Stiles:** Why can't I do this shit when the sun's out? The moon is still up!!  
  
**Stiles:** Ugh, it's going to be a hot day, it's already gross enough that I'm sweaty already  
  
**Stiles:** And before you say it, no it wasn't because of the ritual! You know this one is just sitting and it's so boring that you just went home  
  
**Stiles:** Fuck you very much for that 'Good night' btw, I was this close (Emoji of Pinched Fingers, Just a Little Apart) to jumping and ruining all my work  
  
**Stiles:** Then I'd have to do it all over again NWEXT WEEK  
  
**Stiles:** NEXT*  
  
**Stiles:** I'm taking a bath and then going to bed  
  
Stiles attached an image of a [rubber duck in a bathtub](https://64.media.tumblr.com/c016fcbbabc89eb64eca2e9a8b5e21fc/8c534e171cd78aa9-1b/s400x600/ff7a4b11df0c1f2c9a00814cde0747e42cdcddbb.png)[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/c016fcbbabc89eb64eca2e9a8b5e21fc/8c534e171cd78aa9-1b/s400x600/ff7a4b11df0c1f2c9a00814cde0747e42cdcddbb.png).  
  
**Stiles:** I love this guy, my favorite member of the family  
  
Stiles attached a second image of the same [rubber duck in the bathtub](https://64.media.tumblr.com/ba71c4a880dbf25608633bd6c972a89a/8c534e171cd78aa9-fb/s400x600/a485bc26a21a068208f3bca326eb32631a12cd8d.png)[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/ba71c4a880dbf25608633bd6c972a89a/8c534e171cd78aa9-fb/s400x600/a485bc26a21a068208f3bca326eb32631a12cd8d.png).  
  
**Today** 06:11 AM  
  
**Stiles:** Thought I heard a gunshot but none of the wards are showing anything different  
  
**Stiles:** Double checked and we've just got half the usual wildlife  
  
**Stiles:** Prob that asshole next door with his shiny new permit thingy  
  
**Stiles:** We're running out of body wash  
  
Stiles attached a file from the Notes application. The title reads 'Shopping List'. [](https://64.media.tumblr.com/6afb96bfb0baa52bf64bc5c4f35fa523/8c534e171cd78aa9-0c/s500x750/45c2daf9babca55811f5b4f7fe5a6b832351d3d6.png)

A copy of the attached note containing the following Shopping List:  
  
**○** Milk  
**○** Eggs  
**○** Flour  
**○** Cheese  
**○** Dinner ingredients for Fri (P choice)  
**○** Bacon (the good kind!!)  
**○** Fruit  
**○** Bodywash (S)  


A little later, Stiles continued with an update.  
  
**Today** 06:37 AM  
  
**Stiles:** Heard another shot super far away even odds it's him or his buddy  
  
**Stiles:** They do this while I'm trying to sleep and my bff and I are going to take it up with them  
  
Another image attachment from Stiles, showing a picture of a [metal baseball bat](https://64.media.tumblr.com/68c1d2412fbbbc491cc74566981686af/8c534e171cd78aa9-bf/s400x600/5a0fc4d939fb76a607f18024db1af9508c52882a.png)[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/68c1d2412fbbbc491cc74566981686af/8c534e171cd78aa9-bf/s400x600/5a0fc4d939fb76a607f18024db1af9508c52882a.png).  
  
**Stiles:** And you say I can't be quiet   
  
Stiles attached a picture of [Peter](https://64.media.tumblr.com/1f47c85ac26f2350d324894c98d60817/8c534e171cd78aa9-6c/s400x600/44c1921b948fac08e0c89d3178dad161b1530944.png)[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/1f47c85ac26f2350d324894c98d60817/8c534e171cd78aa9-6c/s400x600/44c1921b948fac08e0c89d3178dad161b1530944.png), asleep with his head on a pillow.  
  
**Stiles:** I didn't wake you up so don't wake me up  
  
**Stiles:** Have a good morning with all those chores you were complaining about  
  
**Today** 07:49 AM  
  
An image attachment of another sleeping figure, this time of [Stiles](https://64.media.tumblr.com/ad2d6091c5e00aa090756986b13d6709/8c534e171cd78aa9-df/s400x600/59429e5fa77949f1e3b339f60d30f223e614c30c.png)[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/ad2d6091c5e00aa090756986b13d6709/8c534e171cd78aa9-df/s400x600/59429e5fa77949f1e3b339f60d30f223e614c30c.png) and sent from Peter's device.  
  
**Peter:** You did wake me up  
  
**Peter:** The room is warded against natural external noises and not your snoring  
  
Peter attached an update of Stiles' list.

Updated Shopping List:  
  
**○** Milk  
**○** Eggs  
**○** Flour  
**○** Cheese  
**○** Dinner ingredients for Fri (P choice)  
**•** Flatbread  
**•** Zucchini  
**•** Grape Tomatoes  
**•** Garlic 2?  
**○** Bacon (the good kind!!)  
**○** Fruit  
**○** Bodywash (S)  


After those additions were sent, Peter added a question for Stiles to answer when he woke up.  
  
**Peter:** We're down to the last whole garlic in the kitchen, how many are in your workroom?  
  
**Today** 08:32 AM  
  
**Peter:** Stop leaving your shoes in the middle of the mud room  
  
**Peter:** I know you're leaving them like this to taunt me  
  
Peter attached an image of Stiles' [red sneakers](https://64.media.tumblr.com/a36d4411d5e57713dd209fa459916f30/8c534e171cd78aa9-d5/s400x600/fbafec7f4528362822d54f587d041d763f703e4a.png)[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/a36d4411d5e57713dd209fa459916f30/8c534e171cd78aa9-d5/s400x600/fbafec7f4528362822d54f587d041d763f703e4a.png) sitting in the middle of the floor.  
  
**Peter:** Heathen  
  
**Peter:** I'll be back around 1  
  
**Peter:** If you text me what you want for lunch before I'm on my way back I'll think about getting it  
  
**Peter:** Mr Arthur and loyal friend, Sir Hunts-too-much, are back from his 'first successful hunt'  
  
**Peter:** You'd think that he'd stay inside when the heat is this oppressive  
  
Peter updated the shopping list again and attached it for Stiles to view later.

Updated Shopping List:  
  
**○** Milk  
**○** Eggs  
**○** Flour  
**○** Cheese  
**○** Dinner ingredients for Fri (P choice)  
**•** Flatbread  
**•** Zucchini  
**•** Grape Tomatoes  
**•** Garlic 2?  
**○** Bacon (the good kind!!)  
**○** Fruit  
**○** Bodywash (S)  
**○** Additional items for karmic nightmare spell (?)  


He clarified the update for Stiles' benefit with a follow-up text.  
  
**Peter:** I'm not sure if you're fully stocked on ingredients, but I'm sure you'll want them as it seems your duck friends won't be returning to their usual nesting grounds again  
  
**Today** 10:16 AM  
  
**Stiles:** JUSFAKBIFDSNKSDKEJAIUFSE  
  
**Stiles:** FUCKING ASSHOLE  
  
**Stiles:** WERE THEY WALKING THIS WAY WHEN YOU LEFT?  
  
**Peter:** They were, that's when they regaled me with the story, and I made it a point to turn them in another direction  
  
**Stiles:** WELL THEY DIDN'T FUCKING LISTEN  
  
**Stiles:** or they went hunting without a map or compass because the wards just woke me up  
  
**Stiles:** The CLOSE RANGE WARDS screeched me out of bed  
  
**Stiles:**!!!  
  
Peter's response was to update the shopping list with a few last minute items, which he attached to make sure Stiles didn't need additional items as well.

Updated Shopping List:  
  
**○** Milk  
**○** Eggs  
**○** Flour  
**○** Cheese  
**○** Dinner ingredients for Fri (P choice)  
**•** Flatbread  
**•** Zucchini  
**•** Grape Tomatoes  
**•** Garlic 2?  
**○** Bacon (the good kind!!)  
**○** Fruit  
**○** Bodywash (S)  
**○** Tarp  
**○** Washcloths  


Stiles' rant continued until he noticed the new items that replaced the placeholder for spell ingredients.  
  
**Stiles:** AND THEY GOT SIR AND DAME DUCKEN?!?!? HOW DARE THEY  
  
**Stiles:** NO  
  
**Stiles:** NO NO NO  
  
Stiles updated the shopping list without even turning off the capslock.

Updated Shopping List:  
  
**○** Milk  
**○** Eggs  
**○** Flour  
**○** Cheese  
**○** Dinner ingredients for Fri (P choice)  
**•** Flatbread  
**•** Zucchini  
**•** Grape Tomatoes  
**•** Garlic 2?  
**○** Bacon (the good kind!!)  
**○** Fruit  
**○** Bodywash (S)  
**○** CHAMOMILE TEA  


Stiles' side of the conversation continued after his angry update.  
  
**Stiles:** THEY DON'T GET AN EASY WAY OUT  
  
**Stiles:** KITTED UP AND READY TO GO  
  
**Stiles:** (Emoji Baseball) (Emoji Shoe) (Emoji Sparkles)  
  
Peter attached the list again after a few more updates

Updated Shopping List:  
  
**○** Milk  
**○** Eggs  
**○** Flour  
**○** Cheese  
**○** Dinner ingredients for Fri (P choice)  
**•** Flatbread  
**•** Zucchini  
**•** Grape Tomatoes  
**•** Garlic 2?  
**○** Bacon (the good kind!!)  
**○** Fruit  
**○** Bodywash (S)  
**○** CHAMOMILE TEA  
**○** Tarp  
**○** Washcloths  


The conversation with Stiles continued with Peter explaining his persistent additions to the list.  
  
**Peter:** Better to buy in advance then last minute anyway  
  
**Today** 10:33 AM  
  
**Stiles:** 'We didn't know'  
  
Stiles sent a [picture](https://64.media.tumblr.com/fa2bcf8a3d02b67dee6d2143b22b74bf/8c534e171cd78aa9-19/s500x750/58b43a466e5de87937a6e49ab3310064aeb996c2.png)[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/fa2bcf8a3d02b67dee6d2143b22b74bf/8c534e171cd78aa9-19/s500x750/58b43a466e5de87937a6e49ab3310064aeb996c2.png) of a 'No Trespassing' sign nailed to a tree in a forest. A deer was looking at the camera in the background.  
  
**Stiles:** THE FUCK YOU DIDN'T  
  
**Stiles:** (Deary says hello btw)  
  
**Today** 10:50 AM  
  
**Stiles:** Sent them packing, made sure they weren't headed towards the park on the wrong side of us  
  
**Stiles:** Tagged both to add to the far wards bc I don't fucking care if that means they can't use part of their yard, they've Lost The Privilage  
  
**Stiles:** Going to pay respects to the Ducken family while I'm here  
  
**Stiles:** RIP  
  
Stiles attached a [picture](https://64.media.tumblr.com/fece2fa6741bf7cd69f38afbf25bbcbc/8c534e171cd78aa9-9c/s400x600/54e400aaf315db912ba8f1c2812dc26963dd8d69.png)[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/fece2fa6741bf7cd69f38afbf25bbcbc/8c534e171cd78aa9-9c/s400x600/54e400aaf315db912ba8f1c2812dc26963dd8d69.png) of a male and female wood duck. They were swimming together in a calm waterway or pond.  
  
He attached a second image [second image](https://64.media.tumblr.com/6472f81915c85e077bc56989a1777e43/8c534e171cd78aa9-e3/s400x600/70d91c4164211899a11c32d48fcc2c81291d80e9.png)[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/6472f81915c85e077bc56989a1777e43/8c534e171cd78aa9-e3/s400x600/70d91c4164211899a11c32d48fcc2c81291d80e9.png), this one showing a trail of duck tracks in the mud walking away from the camera.  
  
**Today** 11:11 AM  
  
**Stiles:** Uh oh  
  
**Stiles:** Small problem  
  
**Peter:** What have you done now?  
  
**Stiles:** Small problems*  
  
**Stiles:** Rude  
  
**Stiles:** It's more of a good news bad news situation  
  
**Peter:** Stiles  
  
**Stiles:** What?  
  
**Peter:** What have you done?  
  
**Stiles:** First, that was a lot of typing for a short sentence  
  
Peter attached a [selfie](https://64.media.tumblr.com/ba10d0935554844faf1ad4fdafc43118/8c534e171cd78aa9-e1/s400x600/61594cb7524009fe55889a274c57f98dcaf7a728.png)[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/ba10d0935554844faf1ad4fdafc43118/8c534e171cd78aa9-e1/s400x600/61594cb7524009fe55889a274c57f98dcaf7a728.png). In the image, his brow was furrowed and his eyes were narrowed at the camera, he looked somewhere between judgmental and resigned.  
  
**Peter:** It's hard to put this into words  
  
**Stiles:** Second, I am insulted that you think that it's my fault  
  
**Stiles:** When it was obviously those fuckwits  
  
Peter attached the same [selfie](https://64.media.tumblr.com/d918b7110ebacd744b78b7bc969b4b81/8c534e171cd78aa9-b7/s400x600/051038607a93750d982e99ea6d8c72175140fdc0.png)[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/d918b7110ebacd744b78b7bc969b4b81/8c534e171cd78aa9-b7/s400x600/051038607a93750d982e99ea6d8c72175140fdc0.png), but slightly zoomed in.  
  
**Peter:** Stiles  
  
**Stiles:** I'm just saying, way to jump to conclusions  
  
Peter attached the same [selfie](https://64.media.tumblr.com/40e4ddf3f6e5479149563feddc3b1e63/8c534e171cd78aa9-2c/s400x600/907f95d0d6417c9a92dd2a593f962f2f5889b616.png)[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/40e4ddf3f6e5479149563feddc3b1e63/8c534e171cd78aa9-2c/s400x600/907f95d0d6417c9a92dd2a593f962f2f5889b616.png), but zoomed in even further. The cropped focus made him look more done with every zoom.  
  
**Peter:** What  
  
**Peter:** have  
  
**Peter:** you  
  
**Peter:** done?  
  
Stiles attached an [image](https://64.media.tumblr.com/82b32854d3f9e14e2ac3bb159794af74/8c534e171cd78aa9-a3/s400x600/e8868ecb158812a4ae9592bcf46dfd61993f28df.png)[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/82b32854d3f9e14e2ac3bb159794af74/8c534e171cd78aa9-a3/s400x600/e8868ecb158812a4ae9592bcf46dfd61993f28df.png) of a hole in a tree. Two wood ducklings peeked out from their nest.  
  
**Stiles:** Good news  
  
A second [image](https://64.media.tumblr.com/70d24a2e34ae9024b2773802531ac52f/8c534e171cd78aa9-88/s400x600/e3e9243e162f9e40219e4683f87bc9e48eb3bc5d.png)[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/70d24a2e34ae9024b2773802531ac52f/8c534e171cd78aa9-88/s400x600/e3e9243e162f9e40219e4683f87bc9e48eb3bc5d.png) attachment from Stiles. It showed the same tree from the same angle. A blurry wood duckling in the foreground partially obscured the view as it jumped from the nest towards the camera.  
  
**Stiles:** Bad news  
  
Peter responded by attaching an even more [cropped image](https://64.media.tumblr.com/e757af06c6d2a8c2ec5eff980f8a71fb/8c534e171cd78aa9-08/s400x600/65bccc9c22d48b30e6681763562ac17ed1dc0687.png)[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/e757af06c6d2a8c2ec5eff980f8a71fb/8c534e171cd78aa9-08/s400x600/65bccc9c22d48b30e6681763562ac17ed1dc0687.png) of the initial selfie, this one showing just his judgmental stare.  
  
**Stiles:** Stop judging me!  
  
**Stiles:** How was I supposed to know they'd already hatched?  
  
**Peter:** Wards  
  
**Stiles:** Three hours of sleep  
  
The next [image](https://64.media.tumblr.com/d8c06c421b972a0519daf18461683bdf/8c534e171cd78aa9-35/s400x600/86dfc6f86f4a9b935ff7d03f65f144a21308f007.png)[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/d8c06c421b972a0519daf18461683bdf/8c534e171cd78aa9-35/s400x600/86dfc6f86f4a9b935ff7d03f65f144a21308f007.png) was a selfie from Stiles. A hand was to his chin and looked tired.  
  
**Peter:** Poor baby  
  
Following Peter's example, Stiles cropped his [selfie](https://64.media.tumblr.com/2bad4a03036d4eabb10a4eedccdba9af/8c534e171cd78aa9-bf/s400x600/2f211fc3492420db25ff94534d61aa021bc96038.png)[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/2bad4a03036d4eabb10a4eedccdba9af/8c534e171cd78aa9-bf/s400x600/2f211fc3492420db25ff94534d61aa021bc96038.png) and sent just a close up of his tired face.  
  
**Stiles:** You mean poor babIES  
  
Stiles attached a [picture](https://64.media.tumblr.com/0390982c27107a19424614cff88099f9/8c534e171cd78aa9-ca/s400x600/8a337bc7dab3fe14c584487a3bd3b3dfeddb7689.png)[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/0390982c27107a19424614cff88099f9/8c534e171cd78aa9-ca/s400x600/8a337bc7dab3fe14c584487a3bd3b3dfeddb7689.png) of a wood duckling in the grass.  
  
**Stiles:** I think they imprinted on my bat and not me  
  
**Peter:**[ https://www.google.com/search?q=duckling+recipes](https://www.google.com/search?q=duckling+recipes)  
  
**Stiles:** NO  
  
**Peter:** (Emoji of Smiling Face With Horns)  
  
**Stiles:** You MONSTER  
  
Peter responded to that accusation with a final update to the current shopping list.

Updated Shopping List:  
  
**○** Milk  
**○** Eggs  
**○** Flour  
**○** Cheese  
**○** Dinner ingredients for Fri (P choice)  
**•** Flatbread  
**•** Zucchini  
**•** Grape Tomatoes  
**•** Garlic 2?  
**○** Bacon (the good kind!!)  
**○** Fruit  
**○** Bodywash (S)  
**○** CHAMOMILE TEA  
**○** Tarp  
**○** Washcloths  
**○** Rubber Tubs  
**○** Heat Lamps  
**○** Wood Chips  


The conversation with Stiles picked up once again after Peter's update to the list with duckling supplies.  
  
**Peter:** You better find space in your workshop because they aren't coming in the house  
  
**Stiles:** DONE  
  
**Stiles:** And I'd like my usual from that diner on main  
  
**Peter:** I'll think about it  
  
**Stiles:** I'll love you forever  
  
**Peter:** You already do  
  
**Stiles:** Yeah bc you're a softie  
  
**Peter:** I take it back, I'm coming straight home after I check out  
  
Another [picture](https://64.media.tumblr.com/9ade51d5beacca4c9ed741100bee9a27/8c534e171cd78aa9-16/s400x600/907901035bd8e29db722df5dd4150aad72d1a4c3.png)[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/9ade51d5beacca4c9ed741100bee9a27/8c534e171cd78aa9-16/s400x600/907901035bd8e29db722df5dd4150aad72d1a4c3.png) of wood ducklings was attached by Stiles, this time showing five of them walking through the grass together.  
  
**Stiles:** How could you do this to our CHILDREN?  
  
Peter's final response was another attachment of the previous eyes-only [selfie](https://64.media.tumblr.com/e757af06c6d2a8c2ec5eff980f8a71fb/8c534e171cd78aa9-08/s400x600/65bccc9c22d48b30e6681763562ac17ed1dc0687.png)[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/e757af06c6d2a8c2ec5eff980f8a71fb/8c534e171cd78aa9-08/s400x600/65bccc9c22d48b30e6681763562ac17ed1dc0687.png).  
  
**Today** 12:49 PM  
  
Stiles sent a [picture](https://64.media.tumblr.com/81dac264ade304731b17336ca237963e/8c534e171cd78aa9-70/s400x600/5b8354493bd83d5e50b4af225f49e086a4509616.png)[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/81dac264ade304731b17336ca237963e/8c534e171cd78aa9-70/s400x600/5b8354493bd83d5e50b4af225f49e086a4509616.png) of Peter's hands holding one of the wood ducklings.  
  
He follows it with another [picture](https://64.media.tumblr.com/073f7d828c50961a90acba3c52a0be4f/8c534e171cd78aa9-f8/s400x600/082f9ac83cf25f0d4dc0c2bc592656c8d8870e89.png)[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/073f7d828c50961a90acba3c52a0be4f/8c534e171cd78aa9-f8/s400x600/082f9ac83cf25f0d4dc0c2bc592656c8d8870e89.png), this one of some diner-fresh curly fries on a table.  
  
**Stiles:** I love you, you big softie  
  



End file.
